


Long Distance Relations

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [21]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Clark was sitting in the airport in Chicago. Calling was just his way of being weirdly passive-aggressive, so he tapped the call button and waited patiently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Relations

Clark traveled for work. Actually got in a plane and rotted through air travel traveled for work. It was insane, and made Lex's teeth hurt, because it extended his business trips to cover news _so much longer_ than was really necessary. That being the case, what was the problem if he took a little revenge when he could?

Clearly it wasn't on his end of this little relationship.

He'd opened a new branch of LeXCorp in Atlanta, and the trip from downtown sucked. It was boring as hell, and he knew Clark was sitting in the airport in Chicago. Calling was just his way of being weirdly passive-aggressive, so he tapped the call button and waited patiently.

 _~"Hey. You must be on your way home."~_

"I'm thinking about getting out of the car and dancing on the roof. The parking brake is on." Traffic in Atlanta was hell, and he tried to avoid it, but sometimes there was an accident that hosed everything up for hours. At least most of the city seemed to be of the 'fast is excellent, faster than you is even better than that' persuasion. The cops didn't bother pulling anybody over until they started running eighty-five or so.

 _~"Geeze, Lex. I'm sorry. It could be worse, you know. You could be stuck here with me. Flight's delayed. Something about an incoming flight with a problem, I don't know."~_

"That's always comforting. That moment where you hope they replaced all the parts that needed to be replaced," Lex snorted, shifting in the seat to lean back a little. "Jesus. I'm glad we're both suffering."

Clark sounded a little wistful. _~"Well, at least you'll be home before too much longer. I've still got the flight out and then the drive home."~_ Which was nearly an hour, and honestly, it was ridiculous that he went to that much trouble.

"Yeah. We've discussed how this whole traveling thing is stupid." And that was as close as he was going to get on the phone. "How far are you from boarding?"

There was a pause. _~"An hour, maybe?"~_ Which meant he'd be home in another four or so. Possibly.

Lex was planning to be asleep by then if he wasn't still in traffic. "I'd rather have you home, naked."

He could tell the reaction that was getting from the silence over the line. When Clark finally spoke, it was half warning and half wanting. _~"Lex...."~_

"You'd rather be home, naked. What about the coffee table in the living room? With your ass prints all over that polished surface. Or my ass prints."

That sound of polite disinterest didn't fool him, not even a little. _~"Well. That sounds like fun. We could do that later. I shouldn't be home all that late."~_

"I want your thick cock stretching me out, Clark." Lex leaned an arm against the door, scanning traffic briefly. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't think about anything but your cock."

Just imagining him there in the airport, unable to say a damn thing, was... so good. _~"I can do that."~_ But he couldn't say anything back, and that was actually pretty exciting.

Lex liked it, leaning back a little and reaching down to adjust his cock. "I want you to make me beg for release, Clark. I want you to keep me on edge for so long that I can't stand it."

The sound of Clark getting up and moving was fairly audible. _~"Sorry. Sorry, excuse me."~_ Lex wondered if he could get off before Clark managed to get someplace private and he couldn't help smiling.

"What gear do you want out when I get home? Cuffs? Collar? Vibrators? God, I'd kill for a vibrator right now, or you. Just to feel you." Dick deep and in full rut. Clark's cock was impressive, and pretty much everybody else in the world knew it, damn spandex.

 _~"I'm.. so sorry, I... excuse me."~_ He almost wanted to laugh. _~"Um. Yes. Yes, all of that. And maybe...."~_ Clark would never finish that sentence in public.

Couldn't. Lex checked around him again, made sure no one really could get a good look at him in his car. "I'm imagining it now. You fucking a space into me like nothing else, on the coffee table until it almost breaks and we go somewhere better."

 _~"You're killing me here, Lex."~_ And he was on the move, probably looking for a bathroom. He wouldn't go too fast, though -- didn't want to be caught, and his cell phones never seemed to like the speed.

Always dropped the call.

"We can't have that. If I sex talked you to death, who would keep me from whoring myself out to random men to make up for the loss of you and your sex drive?"

 _~"Lex..."~_ Oh, that was deliciously threatening, and he smiled to himself. Traffic seemed to be easing up.

"Well, looks like I have to hang up now. Traffic's easing up," Lex grinned. "And the sooner you catch your plane, the sooner you're home."

 _~"Lex...!"~_

He hit the button and smiled. Clark would be home a little sooner than he'd planned to be, but somehow, it would all work out just fine.


End file.
